Wrecking Love
by hikarishe
Summary: Ichigo harusnya memang meninggalkannya saja. Cinta untuk membenci. Jika seperti itu cinta yg Rukia berikan untuknya maka Ichigo akan memilih cinta yg lain. Karena cinta dan benci tak bisa berada dalam satu kalimat. Namun bila hati telah berbicara, resiko pun harus diambil demi kebahagiaan #EndofArcana Card VI. The Lovers /Untuk semua Author Ichiruki yg selama ini telah berjuang :D


"Tatanan rambut _done._ Baju _perfecto_. Bross oke. Dan _taraaa_ kau sudah siap menjadi pengantin pria paling tampan abad ini!"

Ichigo tersenyum tipis sambil melirik Yumichika, _designer_ baju pengantinnya, dari pantulan cermin di depannya.

"Oh tidak, bagaimana ini? Aku memang jenius," ujar Yumichika menyibakkan rambut bob-nya yang berkilau dengan narsis. Ichigo mendengus setengah hati meng-iya-kan pernyataan _over confident_ teman SMA-nya ini.

 ** _Tok Tok Tok…_**

"Sepertinya disini pengantinnya juga sudah siap?"

"Renji!" seru Yumichika melihat siapa yang datang.

Abarai Renji dengan santainya bersandar di ambang pintu. Seringai khas miliknya tak luput dia pamerkan. Ichigo melirik ke arah rivalnya itu singkat. Tetap tak acuh kembali mematut dirinya di cermin demi menyempurnakan penampilannya.

"Nah, kebetulan kau ada disini Renji- _kun_ , aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menjaga pengantin pria ini—

"Hoi, memangnya aku anak kecil?!" Seruan tak terima Ichigo hanya dianggap angin lalu.

"—aku harus pergi melihat pengantin wanita dan mengecek persiapan semuanya. _Okay_?" cerocos Yumichika sebelum bergegas meninggalkan ruang ganti.

"Wah, wah, ternyata kau bisa terlihat tampan juga ya seperti— _err…_ apa istilah si Yumichika tadi? Ah, Pengantin pria paling tampan abad ini?" kekeh Renji geli.

Ichigo mendengus kesal melirik Renji yang sekarang sedang menyamankan diri di sofa di pojok ruangan.

"Hentikan Renji! Kau membuatku mual. Maaf membuatmu naksir padaku. Tapi aku sudah akan menikah,"

"Sialan! Kau pikir aku _gay_?! Kalaupun aku _gay,_ aku juga akan piih – pilih!" protes Renji dengan alis berkedut kesal.

Ichigo mengedikkan bahu tak acuh.

"Benarkah ini yang sungguh - sungguh kau inginkan, Ichigo?" Nada Renji berubah serius.

Tangan Ichigo yang semula sedang sibuk merapikan kerah jasnya berhenti beberapa detik. Hanya beberapa detik lalu kembali melanjutkan gerakannya yang tertunda. Seperti tidak pernah mendengarkan pertanyaan dari Renji.

"Aku tadi melihatnya datang,"

"Lalu?" tanya Ichigo datar.

"Dia hanya datang untuk menyerahkan kado pernikahan kemudian langsung pergi begitu saja. Bahkan untuk berbincang sebentar denganku pun dia tidak mau,"

"Makanya aku tanya lalu kenapa? Tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Nada dingin tak acuh membuat kesabaran Renji habis. Dia membalik kasar tubuh Ichigo dan menarik kerah jasnya. Memaksa iris sewarna madu itu bertatapan dengan manik sewarna bata miliknya.

"Sampai kapan kau membohongi dirimu sendiri, Brengsek?! Aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintai dia!"

"Tahu apa kau?!" balas Ichigo ikut mencengkeram kerah Renji. "Jangan sok tahu tentang siapa yang kucintai dan tidak kucintai!"

"Tapi dia juga mencintaimu, Ichigo!"

" _Bullshit_!" Suara Ichigo semakin meninggi. "Itu bukan cinta! Dia hanya menggunakanku untuk misi balas dendamnya! Dia tidak tahu cara mencintai. Hatinya hanya bisa untuk membenci bukan mengasihi."

 ** _Bugh!_**

Satu pukulan keras Renji layangkan ke rahang kanan Ichigo. Ichigo mundur beberapa langkah sembari mengumpat. Namun urung membalas.

Dia harus bisa menahan diri. Ini hari penting. Hari pernikahannya. Dan menghadapi Renji yang cepat panas dengan cara panas juga bukanlah pilihan bijak.

"Kau pikir jika bukan karena dialah yang mencintaimu aku akan menyerah mendapatkannya? Jangan salah sangka, Ichigo! Dari awal bukan karena kegigihanmu yang membuatku mundur. Tapi justru karena dialah yang memilihmu, yang akhirnya membuatku tak berkutik. Andai saja. Andai aku melihat sedikit saja keraguan di matanya saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu, maka aku tidak akan pernah menyerah terhadapnya,"

Hening.

Ichigo sempat terpaku beberapa saat sebelum kembali menampilkan wajah datar.

Dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak akan tertipu lagi.

Apakah itu yang namanya cinta jika digunakan untuk menyakiti orang lain?

Apakah itu yang namanya cinta jika digunakan untuk membalas dendam?

Jika memang itu definisi cinta yang akan _dia_ berikan untuknya maka Ichigo lebih baik memilih cinta yang lain. Cinta yang bisa menerimanya apa adanya. Cinta yang tanpa dia sadari sebelumnya selalu tercurah untuknya. Cinta yang selama ini selalu menunggunya dengan sabar. Rela melakukan apapun demi kebahagiannya.

"Itu semua tidak ada artinya, Renji. Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap menikah dengan—"

Amber sewarna madu itu menatap lurus tanpa keraguan menuju Ruby merah Renji.

"—Inoe Orihime,"

.

* * *

.

 ** _Wrecking Love_**

 **.**

 _by hikarishe_

 _._

 **Disclaimer :**

Bleach _belongs to_ Tite Kubo- _sensei_ _ever after apapun ending yang kau berikan kepada kami :) #akurakpopo  
_

 ** _Starring_** _:_

 _Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia_

 _._

 ** _Warning_** **:** _AU, Typo(s),_ _ **Ichiruki**_ _love forever :*_

 ** _._**

 _Didedikasikan untuk semua author Ichiruki yang selama ini telah berjuang._

 _Hey, semangat kawan :D Kapal kita belum tenggelam kan?_ _:D_

 _Oh dan tentu saja untuk memeriahkan event #EndofArcana_

 ** _._**

 ** _VI. The Lovers_**

 _Duality – Atraksi – Godaan_

 _Keputusan – Pilihan dan Resiko_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Rukia termenung menatap ombak yang berkejaran di depannya. Dari kejauhan sayup terdengar suara tawa anak – anak pesisir yang sedang berlarian riang bagai sarkasme untuknya. Angin bertiup memainkkan rambutnya nakal. Langit sore yang cerah hari ini seperti mengejek suasana hatinya yang sedang muram.

Oh, tapi dia tak pantas untuk menyalahkan siapa – siapa. Karena semua ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri.

Dialah yang telah membuat cintanya pergi.

Dialah yang lebih memiih dendam.

Dialah yang memilih memelihara hatinya tetap menghitam oleh benci.

Dialah yang memilih menghapus kata keramat memafkan. Membalaskan semua ketidakadilan hidup yang dia terima.

Dendam itu sudah terbalaskan. Dengan bayaran yang setimpal. Cintanya.

Dan dia tak menyesal. Ini memang telah dia perhitungkan. Atau harusnya dia tidak menyesal.

Namun mengapa?

Mengapa semuanya tidak menjadi lebih baik? Bukankah harusnya dia merasa lega? Mengapa malah kini dia merasa semakin sesak?

Rukia memejamkan mata. Membiarkan kenangannya meratap mengulang menampar sanubarinya.

…..

...

.

* * *

 ** _Plak!_**

 _Itu adalah tamparan yang cukup keras. Namun anehnya Rukia tidak merasakan sakit. Dia malah merasa puas. Puas melihat air mata dan kepiluan yang memancar kuat pada wajah seseorang di depannya._

 _"_ _Kau—aku tak menyangka kau—" suara serak Orihime tersendat oleh isak tangis._

 _"_ _Bukan salahku Ichigo lebih mencintaiku daripada dirimu yang lemah. Bagaimana? Rasanya sakit bukan? Ini belum seberapa dibanding dengan yang dialami oleh kakakku." Halus, Rukia membelai rambut Inoe untuk_ _kemudian_ _mencengkeramnya kuat tanpa peringatan. "Kalau kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang. Salahkan saja dirimu yang sial karena telah dilahirkan di keluarga Inoe yang terhormat sehingga kau juga harus menanggung dosa mereka. Dan jangan kira ini semua sudah berakhir, Inoe. Saat aku telah resmi menjadi Nyonya Kurosaki semua baru akan dimu—"_

 _Tiba – tiba Rukia tercekat. Di seberang sana Ichigo menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan tangan terkepal dan mata berkilat penuh amarah._

 _Dengan langkah_ _tegas_ _Ichigo berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua._ _Sesampainya di samping Rukia dan Orihime, Ichigo melepas_ _cengkraman tangan Rukia pada helaian rambut Orihime. Memasang sikap protektif dengan menempatkan Orihime di belakang punggungnya._

 _Lebih dari apapun, pemandangan ini yang membuat hati Rukia sakit. Ichigo_ _s_ _ang_ _p_ _elindungnya kini melindungi gadis lain untuk melawannya._

 _"_ _Aku selalu mencintaimu Rukia. Mencintai semua yang ada dalam dirimu._ _Semuanya b_ _eserta sifat angkuh dan keras kepalamu. Tanpa syarat. Meski aku tahu kau belum mencintaiku sebesar aku mencintaimu aku tak keberatan. Aku bersedia selalu mengalah untukmu. Melakukan semuanya demi kebahagiaanmu. Bahkan untuk melawan keluargaku aku rela. Semuanya demi dirimu Rukia…"_

 _"_ _Ichigo—"_

 _"_ _Aku tak tahu kau bisa se_ _l_ _icik itu untuk memperalatku demi balas dendammu. Aku tak menyangka kau sejahat itu,"_

 _"_ _De-dengar Ichigo i-ini—"_

 _"_ _CUKUP!" bentak Ichigo._

 _Rukia memucat. Belum pernah Ichigo berteriak kepadanya seperti ini. Ichigo menghela nafas panjang frustasi untuk meredam amarahnya._

 _"_ _Aku tak tahu, Rukia…." Ichigo menggeleng sendu. "Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa mencintaimu lagi setelah ini atau tidak,"_

 _Rukia membeku. Iris violetnya menatap hampa Ichigo yang menggandeng tangan Orihime menjauh. Menjauh pergi meninggalkannya._

* * *

 _._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

Ichigo mengerjap. Dirinya sedang berdiri di altar menunggu mempelainya. Alunan melodi pernikahan menyadarkannya dari lamunan kenangan tak menyenangkan. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh mengingat – ingatnya lagi. Dia harus tersenyum bahagia di hari terpenting seumur hidupnya.

Dia harus bahagia.

Dia akan bahagia.

Tentu saja dia akan bahagia. Bukankah dia menikah dengan seseorang yang tulus mencintainya?

Pandangannya sekilas menyapu tamu undangan di hadapannya. Ayah dan Ibunya tersenyum menyemangati dirinya. Karin dan Yuzu yang tampak cantik dengan gaun merah muda kembar tersenyum ke arahnya. Teman – temannya juga terlihat turut berbahagia untuknya.

Yeah, kecuali satu. Abarai Renji, yang saat ini menatapnya datar.

 _Tch_ , persetan dengan babon merah satu itu. Ichigo tak peduli. Dia masih kesal lantaran tinju si Babon Merah beberapa saat lalu. Sial! Bahkan sampai sekarang rahangnya masih terasa sakit. Mana ada pengantin yang ditinju di hari pernikahannya?

Ichigo mengerjap sekali lagi. Sepetinya dia terlalu lama melamun. Kini pengantin wanitanya telah datang. Nampak cantik dengan gaun putih pernikahan yang panjang mengembang hingga menyentuh tanah. Surai _caramel-_ nya digelung cantik dengan hiasan tiara berkilau dan tudung transparan yang malu – malu menyembunyikan wajah ayunya.

Ichigo tersenyum.

Ya. Pengantin wanitanya sangat cantik. Wanita itu juga sangat mencintainya. Jadi, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak bahagia.

Tidak ada.

.

* * *

.  
 **VI. The Lovers**

.

 _Makna Kebalikan:_

 _"_ _Kenali sifat sesungguhnya dari situasi atau hubungan. Jangan mengambil pilihan mudah."_

 _._

* * *

.

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Bolehkah saya curhat sedikit?_

 _Huaaa… saya nangis kejer habis baca ending Bleach T.T_

 _Tidaaaaaaak! #plak  
_

 _Okay, sebenarnya saya sudah menduganya dari awal. Bahkan sejak Arc Espada dulu itu, bahwa Ichigo akan berakhir menikah dengan Orihime. Well, tipikal manga Shonen sebenarnya. Hero-nya tidak menikah dengan Sang Heroine. Lihat saja Naruto, Dragon Ball, bahkan Harry Potter eh salah itu bukan manga. Hehe. Apalagi Tite Kubo kan penggemar mangaka-nya Dragon Ball, yang Hero-nya juga tidak menikah dengan sang Heroine. Jadi, well, sebenarnya hampir dipastikan dari awal Ichigo tidak akan menikah dengan Rukia._

 _Mungkin benar Rukia adalah soulmate nya Ichigo. Orang paling berarti di hidupnya yang membuat hujan berhenti. Tapi Soulmate belum tentu pasangan hidup kita, anyway…. sehingga seperti Athrun yang berakhir tidak bersatu dengan Cagalli. Ichigo pun berakhir tidak bersatu dengan Rukia. meski mereka masih soulmate sejati... :( hiks...  
_

 _Saya sudah memprediksi itu semua …._

 _Tapi….._

 _Tapi tetap saja….._

 _Huueeeeee syediiiihhhhhh . Ichiruki tidak canon ._

 _Tapi siapa peduli kan? Ada yang bisa menampung cerita se-crack apapun. Saya masih akan selalu setia dengan Ichiruki. Dan saya harap teman2 author Ichiruki juga tidak patah semangat memeriahkan kapal Ichiruki. Saya mungkin OT karena saya bukan author di fandom Bleach #plak hehe…. Tapi saya reader setia ichiruki kok, beneran!_

 _Pingin bikin sebenarnya tapi utang saya di fandom sebelah masih menumpuk jadi gomeneee ini karya pertama saya… yang saya harap bisa sedikit memberi semangat untuk temen2 author Ichiruki untuk tetap berkarya dan melanjutkan ficnya :D Saya reader no1 kalian! :D_

 _Meski Ichiruki tidak canon, kita masih bisa menganggap mereka crack pair paling serasi yang mengalahkan pair canon-nya #eeeeaaa hehe #plak maklum di fandom sebelah saya penggemar berat crack pair :p hihi,_

.

* * *

.

Rukia memejamkan mata khidmat menikmati sang bayu membelai wajahnya.

Semua sudah berakhir. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ombak yang bergulung – gulung.

Lirih terdengar suara dari orang terkasihnya memanggil – manggil namanya.

Ah, apakah ia sudah merindukan orang itu begini dalam hingga berdelusi mendengar suaranya?

Rukia membuka mata. Cahaya dari sang surya yang semakin menjingga membuat permukaan air laut itu berkilau. Cantik. Menjadi semangat Rukia agar kembali melangkah mendekat. Rukia ingin sekali menyentuh kilauan cantik itu.

Terus melangkah mendekat meski gaun selututnya kini mulai basah terkena ombak. Terus mendekat sampai—

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, RUKIA?! KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI?!"

—seseorang membalik tubuhnya kasar dan berteriak di depannya.

Rukia tampak kaget tak percaya. Apakah kini dia mulai gila? Berdelusi parah karena merindu?

"Kau kan tidak pandai berenang, Rukia! Kau benar – benar ingin mati hah?! Kau tidak bisa mati begitu saja! Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Gara – gara kau aku kabur dari pernikahanku sendiri! Dan kau mau mati begitu saja?! Oh, aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"

"I-ichigo…" lirih Rukia tersendat tak percaya. "Benarkah ini dirimu?"

"Tentu saja ini aku. Siapa lagi?" dengus Ichigo.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Rukia segera melompat ke pelukan Ichigo. Tak peduli jika dia harus berjinjit parah untuk mencapai leher Ichigo. Tak peduli jika Ichigo harus membungkuk agar dia dapat memeluknya.

Sejenak Ichigo tertegun. Namun senyum lega segera merasukinya.

Kehangatan inilah yang dia rindukan. Aroma vanilla lavender yang manis inilah yang dia dambakan. Rukia-nya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia perlahan melepas pelukannya. Ichigo langsung bertindak dengan memeluk pinggang Rukia. Kini mereka hampir sama seperti sedang berpelukan. Mereka berdua tampak nyaman dengan posisi ini. Tampak tak terganggu walau ombak bergulung menyambangi kaki mereka.

"Ternyata memang aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Rukia. Cintaku untukmu ternyata terlalu besar lebih dari yang kubayangkan. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Harusnya memang aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku harusnya selalu disisimu untuk menunjukkan jalan yang benar kepadamu. Jalan tanpa benci dan dendam. Jalan memaafkan. Bukannya malah berbalik meninggalkanmu. Kau bisa tenang, Rukia. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Rukia menyentuh bibir Ichigo. Isyarat untuk Ichigo menghentikan pidato panjangnya. Rukia tersenyum hangat.

"Tidak. Aku sudah melupakan dendam itu, Ichigo. Dendam ini malah membuatku semakin sesak. Aku nyaris tidak bisa bernafas. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Aku ingin melupakan mereka. Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan mereka lagi sedikitpun. Bawa aku pergi, Ichigo. Tolong…. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Ichigo membalas dengan senyuman tak kalah hangat. _Amber_ cokelat miliknya memaku _Amethyst_ violet milik Rukia. Perlahan dia menipiskan jarak diantara dua pasang iris berbeda warna tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Apapun untukmu, Rukia…." Bisik Ichigo saat bibirnya menyentuh _peach_ milik Rukia. Lembut, Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya dan membawa Rukia ke dalam ciuman yang panjang dan menghanyutkan.

.

* * *

-  
 **VI. The Lovers**

.

 _Makna_ :

 _"_ _Ijinkan hati Anda, bukan kepala Anda, untuk membimbing Anda. Sebuah perubahan sikap akan membawa lebih bahagia kali ini."_

 _._

* * *

 ** _Owari_**

* * *

.

 ** _Strory Words only: ±1717 words_**

 ** _._**

 _Salam cinta IchiRuki selamanya,_

hikarishe

.

edited

[21.8.2016]


End file.
